


Distintas clases de marimo

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si había algo que odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía —y todos los sinónimos que se puedan mentar— de su molesta persona, era el mote que le había dado; pero no por el mote en sí...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distintas clases de marimo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Se imaginan si One Piece fuese mío? Qué horror. Todo de Eiichiro Oda.

Si había algo que odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía —y todos los sinónimos que se puedan mentar— de tu molesta persona, era el mote que me habías dado. Pero no por el mote en sí... podía llamarme de esa forma cualquiera, pero el problema era que tú me lo habías puesto. Ya por eso me repelía oír el marimo prendido de tus labios.

Aunque con el tiempo, años que llevamos navegando juntos, descubrí que tienes distintas clases de marimo.

El de enojo —clásico— que suelo oír más seguido que los demás, y acompañado religiosamente de un insulto extra: "Marimo de mierda, marimo imbécil, marimo idiota" y el que, debo reconocer, fue uno de los más originales "marimo estercolero". Siempre supe que te gustaba la "mierda" así que no sé por qué me causó tanta gracia escucharlo la primera vez.

El de complicidad, ese que se oye divertido y que de vez en cuando me arranca alguna que otra sonrisa, tan interna que tú ni te enteras de lo bien que suena. “Marimo… sé muy bien que fuiste tú”. Es como un ligero canturreo. No, no con el mismo tono con el cual entonas esas tontas y melosas canciones de amor por las mañanas, mientras preparas el desayuno y crees estar solo.

El de inconsciencia. No porque seas un inconsciente, que muchas veces lo eres, especialmente cuando vas detrás de una falda sin importarte si ese par de piernas lindas le pertenecen a una Marine. Dímelo a mí, más de una vez tuve que interceder por ti, culpa de esa filosofía que tienes. Es uno de los que más me gustan, porque noto que lo dices sin darte cuenta de que lo estás diciendo. "Marimo ¿viste donde dejé el trapo?, ¿Qué pasó, marimo? ¿Y, marimo, que tal les fue?"

Pero sin dudas mi favorito, el que se lleva todo los laureles, es el marimo sensual. Ese que me dedicas entre suspiros y gemidos cuando me hundo en ti. Me lo dices al oído, mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja mientras no dejo de pensar en lo bien que suena. A tal punto que desde esa vez, a nadie más le permití que me dijera así.

Aunque Nami se burle de nosotros —quizás porque sospecha que hay algo más que meros roces amistosos— no me importa. Soy marimo, sólo para ti. Y me seguirá molestando escucharlo, tal vez por mero protocolo.

Lo bueno es que con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a notar en cada clase de marimo que me dedicas, tus estados de ánimo. Y últimamente he notado uno demasiado dulce para lo que sueles ser tú. No soy una chica, eso ambos siempre lo tuvimos muy claro; pero este marimo suena muy raro, se cuela en mí y me da escalofríos.

Y justamente si hay algo en el presente que amo, adoro, aprecio —y todos los sinónimos que se puedan mentar— de tu seductora persona, es ese mote en particular.

A veces me pregunto —innecesariamente, más de la cuenta— si a ti te pasa algo parecido con los apodos que te he dado. Me pregunto si te detienes a analizar estas... sandeces. No lo sé. Pero que de repente les reprendas a los demás cuando te llaman con algunos de los que yo te di, me hace pensar en que quizás sí. Que por algo defiendes con ahínco el derecho que sólo yo tengo a llamarte de esas maneras.

Ero-cook, cejas rizadas, diana… hay tanto simbolismo detrás de nuestra incapacidad para llamarnos por los nombres, que recién hoy me doy cuenta por qué nos daba tanto miedo esa confianza tan natural.

**Author's Note:**

> Viñeta de 600 palabras. No sé, en mi cabeza la idea estaba buena, pero creo que cometí un error al hacerlo en primera persona. De todos modos espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
